Day off
by Angeisole
Summary: Jack needs to get Owen on his day off, but find's something he never would have expected in his apartment. Drabble, Tosh/Owen, Jack/Ianto


A/N: So I haven't published anything in a while so I thought I'd dig through my computer and find something faintly publishable (is that a word?). It's mostly drabble but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood Tosh and Owen would have random snoggathons, Gwen and Owen never would have been thought of and Jack and Ianto would have been together from the beginning, unfortunately I don't own torchwood and therefore Owen is a git, Gwen's a moron and Jack is oblivious.

Pairings: Tosh/Owen, Jack/Ianto, hints of Gwen/Rhys

His apartment

Toshiko was sitting on a chair in her pj's; her hair thrown back in a 'I've just woken up and can't be bothered' ponytail. It was 7.30 am on a Sunday which was still a sleep-in considering the job she had...Jack had given the team a day off, all except for Ianto actually who refused and said that he had work...no-one believed him especially Jack who laughed. Toshiko was by habit typing at a computer, which wasn't actually her computer none the less she was tutting at how many updates it needed.

'Tosh! Is this like habit for you? Can't you have a day off? Torchwood's got in to you.' Owen smiled.

'I'm sorry but it's just so, ancient.' Owen grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the desk towards the kitchen bench and chairs.

'What do you want?'

'You can cook?'

'I'm not totally incompetent.' He told her and Tosh giggled it was weird waking up at Owen's she had never really gotten used to it and every morning felt like that first, extremely hazy morning, it had been a while since then but her stomach still flipped when he touched.

........................................

Jack paced up and down the hub grunting and some how managing to get even angrier mostly with himself

'Why is it that I always need them when I give them a day off? And not even Toshiko is picking up.'

'How rude,' Ianto smiled 'Your kind enough to give them a day off and them don't even pick up to come in!'

'Yes, but your still at work.'

'Yes, I had work to do.' He said handing Jack his coat

'Work.' Jack raised an eyebrow 'I'll stop by Owens's pick him up then drop him back off after.'

'Yes, sir sure he'll appreciate that.' Ianto smiled 'Why can't I just go with you?' Jack smiled cheekily

'You have work to do.'

'Work sir? What work would that be?' Ianto asked knowing that Jack wouldn't say yes he had been know to get a little protective on field missions.

'I don't know, find something to do re-iron your shirt or something.'

'Presentation is everything sir.'

'Please while I'm gone learn how to stop calling me sir.' Jack pointed a finger at him and Ianto smiled

'I remember a time when you liked the sir'

........................................................

Jack arrived outside Owens apartment and knocked heavily on the door. He could hear Owen shout

'Could you get that?' But Jack was unsure whom he shouted it too, he was have execting a bitchy, blondy, booby type. The door opened and Jack heard someone gasp unsure of who it was he peeked his head around the door and smiled

'Hello Toshiko.' She bit her lip

'Hi Jack.'

'What are you doing?'

'Opening the door,' She smiled quite flakily and not to her surprise Jack didn't believe her

'No, I kinda meant what ya doing in Owens apartment?'

'Oh, I'm updating his computer...' She trailed off

'In your pyjamas....no hang on...' Jack looked at a 'O' stitched into the sleeve 'Owens pyjamas.' Toshiko went red, unsure what to say, until Owen walked in shirtless wearing the matching pants to the large top Toshiko was wearing, he wrapped his hands around her waist

'She's having a day off clearly.' Owen said Jack raised an eyebrow

'At your house?' Owen shrugged at him

'Yeah, she stays all the time"

'Since when?' Jack frowned

'Don't know. Is there a problem?' Owen questioned not really caring if he was honest

'No, just....anyway, we need you, weevil hunt.' He answered Owen shook his head

'I thought Ianto was in today" he frowned "or was he just coming and going?'

'Funny but he is currently unable....actually he's filing' Jack half smiled

'No sorry...we're not coming....but Gwen said that she was going that Rhys was on a business trip....how a lorry company needs business trip I will never understand...she said she had nothing to do and that you wouldn't let her come in so she was going to see her parents, I'm sure she wouldn't mind.'

'Yeah okay but remember that I will be talking to her about this. Though I dare say Gwen would have known about this before you did. Anyway bye guys have nice day.' Jack laughed a little and walked out of Owens' apartment. Owen closed the door and Tosh put her hands around his neck

'Thankyou.' She smiled, he kissed her a lightly

'Now where were we.' He kissed at her neck,

"Mmm, you were making breakfast." She laughed

"Was I?" he kissed the end of her nose and she shivered "because I can think of something more important"

"Important or fun?" she smiled.

* * *

A/N: so yes cheesey but cheese is good, isn't it? Please review! No flames though, no point reviewing if it's only to be mean.


End file.
